Dragon Ryuho
Dragon Ryuho is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco in 21st Century, and can use element of Water. He is the son of Shiryu and Shunrei. Profile and Stats Name: Dragon Ryuho Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Dragon Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 13-14 Power Grid Physical Appearance Ryuho is a short and slim, yet fairly muscular young boy with navy blue, wavy hair that extends to his shoulders, dark blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, and fair skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt under a white jacket, blue trousers, and white boots. Personality Ryuho is quiet, gentle, caring, and kind in nature, and is the kind of person who is used to being surrounded by others for his bright and sweet mood. He received a lot of love from his parents compared to the other Saints; because of this, he feels sorry for the others. Ryuho grew up in a wealthy family and often Kouga and the others receive some benefit for it. He sees Kouga as a big brother and tends to care for others than for his own well-being; he always addresses Kouga as "Kouga-kun" in standard Japanese honorifics when a junior addresses to a senior. Despite his fragile health, Ryuho is ready to give his life as a Saint of Athena, as he manages to continue surpassing his limits and managed to defeat many powerful opponents with skill, luck and gifted talent. Like his father, he prefers a fair fight and dislikes cheating. He also inherited his father's philosphy of removing his Cloth as a "last resort" when necessary. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Ryuho can create, shape, and manipulate the element of water. Using it, he can create whirlpools, powerful water blasts for blunt force damage, water shields to enhance his defensive capabilities, or increase the strength of his melee attacks with water-enhanced strikes. Expert Martial Artist: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Ryuho, despite being a Bronze Saint, has powerful amounts of Cosmo at a young age, proving his talent as a Saint prodigy. His Cosmo is teal when exerted. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Ryuho has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Ryuho unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his fight against Gemini Paradox. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Ryuho, alongside Kouga and the other Bronze Saints, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings, also allowing them to awaken their Omega Cloths through the MacroCosmo. Techniques Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): The signature technique of the Dragon Saint, which he inherited from his father. Ryuho concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic teal dragon flying towards the heavens. Sui Ha Kei (Liberation Interior Water): Ryuho launches a powerful blast of water from his palm at his opponent. *'Kyoka Suigetsu' (Flowers in the Mirror, Moon on Water): A more powerful, whirlwind blast of water to hit his opponent after extending his left arm forward. He can also change the shape of the attack whenever he wants. Meikyou Shisui (Standing Water Maze): Ryuho conjures water to surround his shield, adding greater defensive power while repelling attackers at the same time. Suiryu Enbu: Ryuho shoots out a jet of water in the form of a Chinese dragon, which turns into a great flood when colliding with the ground, mostly to defend himself or his allies, from enemy attacks. Rozan Daibakufu (Rozan Great Waterfall): A technique developed by Ryuho during his training. By concentrating all of his Water Cosmo into a single point, Ryuho shoots that energy into the sky, then drops down in the form of a massive waterfall that damages the opponent. Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Ryuho's most powerful technique, and another one of his father's techniques that he inherited. Ryuho gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of dragons at his opponent. Rozan Sen Ryu Ha (Rozan Thousand Dragons): A greatly empowered version of the Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha, where a thousand dragons are released upon the opponent instead of the usual 100. This technique requires mastery of the all-powerful Cosmo, Omega. Weaknesses *Earth Cosmo Equipment Dragon Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints and can withstand the freezing power of -150 degrees; he inherited this Cloth from his father, the former Dragon Saint Shiryu. The Cloth comprises of teal-colored armored platting over a sleeveless navy blue outfit, that completely covers his upper chest while leaving his stomach exposed, a metallic belt worn around the waist, his legs mostly covered, and a pair of unique forearm guards, with the left arm having a dragon's head, being known as the "Strongest Fist" and the right arm having a large, circular-shaped shield with polygonal patterns, being known as the invincible "Dragon's Shield", that protects the user from all, if not certain, types of attacks; the Dragon's Shield itself, as it said to have spent the last 200 years bathed under the mineral-rich waterfall of the Rozan mountains, which made it harder than diamonds, and is said to be the strongest shield of all the Saints. The Cloth's shoulder pads are attached to the neck that has the style of a shirt, several teal, rectangular diamonds appear on numerous parts of the Cloth, along with a metal headband that has the dragon's head with yellow inlays in between, which also covers his ears, and a teal scarf wrapped around his neck with dragon scale-shaped patterns. When not in use, Ryuho stores it in a Dragon Pandora Cloth Box. Dragon Omega Cloth: As the Bronze Saints fight Hyperion, he manages to destroy their Bronze Cloths, leaving them severely wounded. However, Ryuho stands up along with his friends, attaining the Macro Cosmo, allowing them to finally awake the legendary Omega Cosmo and receive the Omega Cloths. Ryuho's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with the lower part of his upper body still left unprotected however. More golden inlays have been added on his Omega Cloth, his right fist now resembles a hand coming out from a dragon's mouth, and a Dragon symbol has been embedded on his chest armor. Wings have also sprouted out from Ryuho's back, and the shoulders resemble the shoulder platting on Shiryu's first Dragon Cloth, while the scarf still remains the same. Relationships Family *Libra Shiryu (Father) *Shunrei (Mother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Shiryu's Family Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters